


Holidate

by emmalilybear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Holidate AU, Love at First Sight, Mentions of Sex, Mother's Day, mentions of abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmalilybear/pseuds/emmalilybear
Summary: Leia says nothing and calls over the waiter, “Excuse me, where is the ladies room?” She asks politely. The server points to the back corner of the restaurant and directs her to take a left when she goes down the hall. Leia thanks him graciously and makes no move to get up. As the server walks away, she looks at the pair expectantly. “Well, off you two pop.”--Rey asks Ben, a perfect stranger, if he needs a "holidate" for Mother's Day with Leia (who he hasn't seen in a while) and Leia doesn't believe in this whole "holidate" idea...If you haven't seen Holidate on Netflix you must! I took a few pieces of scenes from this movie and threw them together to write this, just for fun!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Holidate

**Author's Note:**

> excuse any mistakes, there was no second-read or any editing (yet!!)

“You need a holidate.”

“A what?” Rey laughs out. Her feet are swinging from the counter where she sits in the back of Rose’s bakery. 

“A holidate,” Rose says like it needs no more explanation. Rey shakes her head, licking the back of the brownie batter spoon Rose handed her a few minutes after she walked in. “You know, someone that you can spend the holidays with, no pressure, just company. I hate to see you so lonely.” Rose gives her puppy dog eyes.

“Rose, it’s St Patrick’s Day. We live in Boston. We’re all gonna be drunk at a parade, why do I need a date?” Three days from now is the Southie parade that Rey had attended with her friends every year since she came to the beautiful New England city.

“First of all, I’m not just talking about St Patty’s. You were alone on Valentine's Day and there are many more holidays in a year.”

“Rose you don’t have to feel guilty because you and Kaydel are together now. Nothing has changed for me.”

“Exactly, sweetie.”

Rey rolls her eyes, “Look we are all just going to get drunk, why do I need a date?” 

Rose pulls her brownies from the oven. “It’s good to have a drinking buddy, or someone who can take you home when you get too hammered. And....and it’s nice not to be a third wheel. I should know I spent four years of college with Poe and Finn.” 

Rey opens her mouth to protest, but Rose cuts her off, “All I’m saying is that it’s okay to casually date on the holidays...you tend to avoid people during the holidays.”

What Rey wants to say is that she is used to being alone on the holidays and that it scares her more than anything to grow attached to someone who could leave her again. She doesn’t, she stays quiet. “Can I have a brownie please?”

* * *

Of all the holidays that Rey has spent alone, Mother’s Day is a particularly cruel one. The first warm weekend in May is meant to be spent reading in the park, or on a nice long bike ride by the river. Instead, Rey spends the weeks leading up to her favorite season accosted by advertisements for the perfect mother-daughter relationship. When that fateful Sunday rolls around Rey busies herself with bouts of self care: a new bath bomb, a bottle of wine that costs more than her typical $8.99 bottle, and lots of chocolate. 

Which is how she ends up at the fancy candy store she never lets herself shop at. When she walks in, her nose draws her straight to the counter, where the sweet treats are lined up under a case. The entire store smells like her favorite pain au chocolats from her friend Rose’s bakery and cinnamon hot chocolate. She closes her eyes and takes a deep, satisfying breath through her nose. Her bliss is broken when she tunes into the man standing next to her, clearly frustrated with the chocolatier in the white chef’s hat. 

The first thing Rey notices is that he is quite large, and smells almost as good as the store’s air wafting around him. Rey follows her eyes up from his impossibly wide shoulders draped with a cashmere sweater so soft Rey’s hands itch to stroke it up his pale smooth neck to a face that is unusually handsome. His prominent nose and plush lips remind Rey of the ancient statues she studies in art class at the local community college. Rey watches as his face and neck grow deliciously flush with frustration. Rey faintly wonders what the issue is, how could anyone so beautiful have any problems?

When he turns to look at her (Rey admits she may have inched closer. She couldn’t help it, really.) Rey notices his eyes, pools of hazel, just like her’s, but also so very different and entirely more interesting. His brow furrows, “Can I help you?” Rey practically moans at the sound of his low voice...like dark chocolate she thinks before she can snap out of it- what is wrong with her? He is a perfect stranger (emphasis on the perfect, her unhelpful brain supplies). 

She makes a small, involuntary noise, “No, sorry.” Rey has to tear her eyes away from his and she attempts to focus back on the chocolate.

But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t eavesdrop. 

“My mother is expecting this cake at brunch tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry, sir. There is nothing more we can do.”

The man runs his fingers through his hair. Drat, Rey isn’t supposed to be looking! And now all she can think of is his stupid soft inky black curls. What is wrong with her?

She hears her voice before she knows it’s her’s, “What kind of cake?”

“Excuse me?” He turns to her again. She feels his eyes trace all over her face. She fights the heat of the blush, and fails, of course. 

“Maybe I can help, I know a great bakery.” Rose could probably make a cake for Mr. Perfect, right?

He hesitates and shoots an angry look at the chocolatier. “My mother is quite particular-”

Rey cut him off, “Rose can bake anything.”

He nodded, “Great, thanks, what’s the bakery called?”

Rey may be going crazy, maybe it’s his scent or Mother’s Day karma, she doesn’t know, but she refuses to let his man out of her sight. “I’m on my way there, it’s close. Care to walk with me?” She contours her face into her best smile. 

“Lead the way,” he gestures out the store. Rey thinks how fortunate she is to have not started shopping. They walk out together. Rey thinks to herself, _hook, bait, and sinker._

* * *

“I’m Rey.” She says as soon as they are back on the busy Boston street.

“Rey, I’m Ben.” She chooses not to acknowledge what the sound of her name on his tongue does to her. “So, where are you taking me?”

Rey smiles, “My friend Rose has a bakery just a few blocks away. She’s incredibly talented. I’m sure your mother will love it.”

“I hope so, it’s been awhile since I have seen her actually.” He reaches a hand up to rub the back of his neck, a concerned look takes over his face. 

Rey feels her shoulder drop just a fraction, “Same…” She mutters. Ben doesn’t say anything and neither does she. After a minute she asks, “What kind of cake is it?”

“A portugese rum cake… it reminds her of her mother, I think.” A wistful look takes over Ben’s face. Rey wonders what he is thinking about.

They walk for the next ten minutes. For that too short amount of time Rey learns that Ben moved to Boston from Chicago when he came here for law school; he works for a law firm but it’s nothing like he thought it would be and his boss is...well, Rey gathers that he is particularly cruel. She tells him about her art; she is a sculptor and mostly works with clay. She also paints details of some of the best desserts Rose has made for her, and others she has made for some more prominent clients. Which leads them all the way to the front door of the bakery. Ben opens the door for Rey and Rose is standing behind the counter with an all too delighted smile on her face.

“Hello!” She greets them in her typical lovely, warm Rosie way.

Ben approaches the counter while Rey lingers by the door so she can give Rose a look- an -ohmygodthismanissohot- look. Rose keeps an excellent poker face until Ben is looking away and returns Rey’s look with her own -holyshitwheredidyoumeetthisfinespeciman- look. Ben is completely oblivious, at least Rey hopes. 

“How can I help you, sir?” Rose asks Ben, who is approximately twice the size of Rey’s petite friend.

“Ben, please. And I need a Portugese rum cake for mother’s day tomorrow.” 

“Nice to meet you, Ben. I’m Rose, Rey’s very good friend,” She adds with a wink. “I’ll just need to check...see if I have the rum, yes. Uh, Rey, care to help me look?” The look in Rose’s eyes says let’s go, now.

“Uh, sure.” Rey slides around the counter and walks into the kitchen with Rose.

“Is he your holidate?” She whisper-yells.

“Holidate?” Rey questions, her voice low.

“Yes! Rey! Remember! I told you to start casually dating on the holidays.

“I remember it more as a light suggestion.” Rey counters.

“No! It was not light at all!”

“Rose! I just met him at the chocolate store. I don’t even know if he’s single!”

“No ring,” Rose cocks her head.

“I know, but there is no way he is single- look at him!” Rey’s voice gets a little louder.

Rose shushes her, “Who knows maybe he wants a mother’s day date.”

“No one wants a mother’s day date, Rose, what are you even talking about?”

“I’m talking about how you two are perfect for each other.”

“We both literally just met him.” She tried to sound as convincing as Rose just had. Although, Rey could not deny there is something about him- definitely his perfection if she is being honest. Rey sighes, “Maybe.”

“Aha!” Rose claps her hands.

“So do we need to look for the rum?” Rey asks, looking around the kitchen.

Rose laughs, hard, her head leaning all the way back. “No! Rum cakes are a piece of cake!”

Rey follows Rose back into the shop. “Found the rum!” She tells Ben enthusiastically.

“Let me see here.” She turns to her large filofax of orders, recipes, and other essential lists for her day to day. She smiles and looks back up at Ben. “What time do you need it by?”

“I can come tomorrow morning. Brunch is at 11.”

“I’ll have it boxed and ready by 10.” Rose smiles at him and looks back to Rey, positively gleeful. “Let me just get your number and payment info to complete the order.” Rose finishes up the transaction and Rey recognizes the feeling of dread as their time together comes to a close. 

A holidate, what a dumb idea. Rose is crazy. _Isn’t she?_

Ben turns around to look at her. He smiles and nods at Rey, thanking her before walking out the door.

“Wait!” Rey calls after him, one foot barely out the door. He turns and looks at her expectantly, a wide smile on his face showing crooked teeth. _Yep, perfect,_ Rey thinks. “Do you need a holidate?” She rushes out.

Ben cocks his head in confusion, “A what?”

Rey clears her throat, a full blush overcoming her neck and face, but Ben stays standing at the threshold. 

“You know, like a date for the holidays. No pressure, just someone to get through the day with…” Rey trails off, very embarrassed at her outburst. This poor, perfect man just wants a cake for his mother and now Rey is pushing a date on him. 

But, Ben is still smiling. “You know what, Rey. That sounds perfect.”

Rey positively beams at him. 

“Mother’s Day is a holiday. How about tomorrow? I can meet you here at 10?” Rey can see that maybe Ben is blushing a little bit too. 

“I’ll be here.” Rey says and Ben gives her one last devastating grin before walking out the door.

Rey feels her lungs fill with delicious fresh air. She is taken out of her trance when Rose screams, “I’m popping a bottle of champagne!”

With a glass of bubbly in each of their hands, Rose looks at Rey accusingly. “You better not be wearing your pajamas tomorrow.” Rey looks down at her loungewear.

“These are not my pajamas!” Rose just chuckles.

* * *

Rey walks into Rose’s bakery at 9:45. Ben is not there yet and Rey can hear Rose in the kitchen. She lets herself into the back. “Good morning!” She calls out to Rose to alert her of her presence. 

Rose looks up at her from bread kneading and squeals, “Yes! You look perfect!” Rey blushes. She did her hair in an intricate braid around the crown of her hair and she is wearing her nicest spring dress: a baby blue wrap dress with ruffles around the bodice and sleeves. Rose’s eyes examine her from head to toe, “Shoes?” She asks and Rey lifts one foot to reveal a simple black platform sandal. She had to give herself a quick pedicure last night in order to wear them, but they are perfect. “Perfect.” Rose echoes her own mind.

“How’s the cake?” Rey asks, peering a box that looks suspiciously nicer than then others.

“Incredible, if I do say so myself.” Rose gave herself a floury pat on the back.

“Well, you _are_ a genius.” Rey insists. 

* * *

Ben walks into the shop five minutes to 10. It smells positively delicious, which helps to tame only some of the nerves that Ben is experiencing. How did he manage to schedule brunch with his mother who he hasn’t seen in a decade and a date with the most gorgeous stranger he has even seen in his life all in the same meal? 

When Rey asked if he wanted a holidate, he said yes, because honestly, he would have said yes to absolutely anything she suggested as long as it meant he could spend more time with her. If a holidate is all she’ll give him, then that’s what he’ll have. Maybe she could be convinced to go on an actual date. Ben resolves himself to shake away any hope of seeing this girl again after they have brunch with his mother. He doesn’t even think he’ll survive. 

Rey and Rose appear out from behind the counter. He can’t help the smile when his eyes settle on her. She looks perfect, even more so than yesterday in her pajamas. 

No one says anything until Rose interrupts their moment. “Hiya, Ben! The cake turned out amazing, if I do say so myself. You’ll have to tell me what your mom thinks!” 

Ben likes Rose, she seems to be constantly in high spirits. “Great! Thank you so much.” Ben takes the cake box from the counter, not bothering to look in on the cake. He’s sure it’s just as good as Rose has promised. With the weight of the cake in his arms, he turns to Rey. “Rey, shall we?”

Rey simply nods and trails after him out onto the street. Ben sneaks a glance at her, she looks pensive. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Rey breaths out an airy laugh, “Is your mom going to be okay with me crashing your brunch?” Ben could sense the worry pouring off her. 

“Honestly, I’m not sure. We haven’t seen each other in a long time. Not since I moved… She's in Boston on business and reached out to my assistant. Imagine my surprise when he told me my mother had called….” Ben trailed off. “Don’t worry, isn’t the point of this so-called holidate is that there is no pressure?”

Rey laughs and Ben’s heart starts to sing a little. “You’re right. Easier said than done, though. A holidate was Rose’s idea.”

“It was?” He asks.

“Yes…” She pauses like she’s not sure she wants to continue. “Rose thinks I am desperately single. Which, sure, I _am_ single, but desperate just seems like too sad a word.” She shakes her head and Ben’s eyes linger on the intricacies of her braid. His mother will appreciate it, he knows. “No one wants to be desperately anything.” 

Ben lets out a light laugh. “Well, maybe this holidate thing could be _our_ thing.” Rey looks up at him and he sees golden flecks in her overwhelming hazel orbs. He loses his train of thought.

“Where were you on Valentine’s Day?” Rey jokes.

Ben thought about it quickly, “Probably the office. It’s rare I get a day off.”

“Right. Bad boss.” She remembers. Ben wants to laugh, that is maybe puting it a little too lightly. “So…” Rey continues, sensing the tension coming from him. “Tell me about your mom, what is she like?”

“Well, growing up she was away a lot on business. She always expected great things from me. She can’t cook, or couldn’t cook, but I can’t imagine much has changed… She’s very stubborn and very headstrong, a complete force of nature. Also, funny and very beautiful.” Ben pauses, it had been so long since he really thought about Leia. Rey stays quiet, and he swears she is closer to him now than before. 

When Ben doesn’t go on, Rey speaks up, “She sounds lovely, I always wondered-” She stops like she caught herself about to say something she didn’t want to. “What should I call her?” Rey askes quickly.

“Leia.” He answers her. His mother always insisted on people calling her Leia, he remembers that much.

Rey’s eyes open wide with quick panic, “Oh my god! What is your last name?!”

Ben laughs, “It’s Solo.”

“Ben Solo.” Rey tests the name on her tongue like a fine wine and Ben’s stomach becomes a pool of hot liquid. Ben tells Rey that the restaurant is another 10 minutes away. They talk as they walk, getting to know one another a little bit more. When conversation lulls they fall into a companionable silence. It’s nice, Ben thinks.

Ben stops Rey in front of one of the nicest cafes in the city. They walk in and a host leads them to a quieter part of the busy restaurant. Rey takes in all the tables full of families small and large, each celebrating the woman that either brought them into the world, or raised them, or showed them love when they needed it most. Rey’s heart felt heavy with longing. Ben notices the sad expression and bites his tongue, stopping himself from commenting on it. When he looks away from her, his eyes land on the petite woman with fine silver hair knotted into an intricate bun. Leia is nothing and everything like Ben has remembered. She looks at Ben and then at Rey before her eyes land back on her son. Ben feels his heart constrict as he watches his mother’s eyes well up with tears. Leia approaches the pair and takes Ben into her arms without saying anything. Rey watches as Ben returns the embrace, leaning down to almost half his height to curl his large body around hers. Rey feels tears prick her eyes and scolds herself for barely knowing these people. _No reason for the waterworks_ , she tells herself. 

When Leia pulls away, she holds Ben’s arms tightly in her grip and gets a good look at him. There are a few escaped tears as she sighs, “My Ben.” And then she hugs him again. 

Ben clears his throat. “Hello, mother.” His voice is hoarse, not like when they were talking before. He pushes her out of his arms and turns his body towards Rey. “This is Rey, she’ll be joining us for brunch.”

Leia gets the wrong idea immediately, Rey can tell from the way she is suddenly crushed in a mother’s tight grip. “Rey, my dear, it is so good to meet you. I’m Leia.”

“It’s a pleasure, Leia. Thank you for letting me join you.” Rey sighes and relinquishes herself to the hug.

“Of course!” Leia beams. “Sit, sit. I’ve just ordered some mimosas.” 

Rey smiles at that and Ben pulls out her chair for her and Leia before sitting down himself. Soon, champagne is flowing and their party of three goes from tense and quiet to relaxed and full of laughter. Leia tells stories about Ben as a child and Rey gets an awful kick out of it. Leia brings up her husband Han and Ben goes quiet next to her. She reaches out to squeeze his hand resting in his lap. When she goes to pull away, he tightens his grip on her hand, keeping it on his thigh. She’s happy to leave it there.

Of course, Leia also brings up Rey’s own mother, to which Rey politely declines any interrupted plans with her own family. Not that she has one, but it’s best _not_ for her baggage to be unpacked on this small, round, white-clothed table. It is already busy with three glasses of mimosas, three cups of coffee, and a plate of pastries to start. The cake box sits on the empty fourth chair which Leia requested be brought over for the gift from her son. “Food is love” she said simply, upon receiving the cake before giving her son a kiss on the cheek. 

Food _is_ love, Rey agreed, trying not to think of all the times she has gone hungry. 

When their food arrives, Leia starts to ask the hard questions. Rey is about to burst the yoke of a poached egg when Leia asks, “So how long have you two been together?”

Thankfully, Ben is quick to deflect. “We’re… just _friends_.” He finishes, satisfied with his answer. They aren’t even really friends, more like not-so-new acquaintances. Ben questions himself, should he have lied? Is he lying now? He considers Rey at least to be his friend at this point. Hell, she is having Mother’s Day brunch with him and Leia. 

“Oh no, that simply won’t do.” Leia shakes her head, looking accusingly at the two of them. She takes a bite of her pecan praline French toast. Ben recoils at how sweet it looks. He much prefers his avocado toast. 

“Excuse me, mother?” Ben asks. Rey stays silent, her attention absorbed by the bright, runny yoke of her eggs benedict. 

“You two are meant to be. I can tell.” She resolves, taking another bite of her breakfast-dessert.

Ben’s cheeks are pink and Rey is grateful they aren’t holding hands anymore. “Tell me, Rey, what’s wrong with my son? Besides the obvious…”

Now, Ben is a glowing red, “Mother!” he protests. 

Rey laughs. “Well, Leia, we’ve really only just met and...and well, we’re holidates. I guess.” Rey says with a shrug. 

“Holidates?” Leia repeats, clearly confused.

Ben opens his mouth to explain, but Rey beats him to it, “It’s… an agreement… between two people that don’t want to spend the holidays alone. My friend suggested it to me and not long after, I met Ben.” That is a bit of a stretch, but Leia doesn’t seem to notice, or care for that matter.

“Well, that sounds ridiculous to me. Why just holidays? Why not weekends, too? And weekdays?” _Ben was right, Leia is a force of nature,_ Rey thinks. 

The pair start to stutter over answers and explanations, but Ben knows that no explanation will satisfy Leia.

“Have you two even slept together?” Ben spits out his coffee. Rey chokes on her toast, cringing as she tries to swallow it down. 

“Hush! Mom, please! What’s the problem?” Ben pleads.

“The problem is, you are not getting any younger and I have been just itching to plan a wedding.” Leia says like it’s obvious, as if the answer is right in front of their faces. 

“Mom, we met yesterday.” Ben admits.

Leia’s dark brown eyes go wide. “You’re kidding.” She looks at Rey for an explanation, like Rey is going to laugh and swat Ben on the shoulder for being so silly. 

“It’s true.” She confesses. 

“And you’re both here with me? And you have not been intimate.”

“No, Mom, now can we _please_ move on.” Ben practically begs. 

Leia says nothing and calls over the waiter, “Excuse me, where is the ladies room?” She asks politely. The server points to the back corner of the restaurant and directs her to take a left when she goes down the hall. Leia thanks him graciously and makes no move to get up. As the server walks away, she looks at the pair expectantly. “Well, off you two pop.” 

Rey and Ben share a look of utter confusion.

“I’m sure you two can manage a quickie with the way you have been eyeing each other for the last forty minutes.” Ben is frozen with shock. Rey is incomplete disbelief, but she’s been in such a state ever since laying eyes on the perfect stranger in the chocolate store. If she focuses, she can scent how sweet he smells even here. “Don’t give me that look, Benjamin, your father and I used to do this all the time.”

“You are getting crazier and crazier.” Ben sighs. Leia winks at Rey.

Suddenly, Rey is standing. She holds her hand out to Ben, “Shall we?”

Ben looks up at her and as if it is possible, his eyes get wider and his jaw drops lower. She winks at him and nudges her head in the direction the waiter had pointed out. Ben’s hand is in her’s in an instant and then he is standing, dragging her through the restaurant and down the hall. 

Rey’s heartbeat quickens with every step they take hand-in-hand. When they reach the doors of the women’s bathroom, Ben speaks up. “Wow. I am so terribly sorry about her. As you can see, this is what happens when people go insane. We should hide here for at least ten minutes, let her think we did something.” Ben drops his shoulders and rolls his head around his neck in a giant circle, attempting to release some tension in his shoulders. Rey tries not to act disappointed, as if simply hiding was her plan all along. Of course she didn’t drag him to the ladies room to actually have sex… haha… that would be crazy…

Rey’s silence is hard for Ben to read, but as soon as he goes to comfort her, she laughs. 

“So, she’s certainly a handful. Will I be seeing her on Thanksgiving? That’s the next family holiday, right?” She teases. 

“You are an angel and a saint. And, well, I’m not sure… I haven’t had Thanksgiving with my family in a while.” Ben sighs.

Rey nods, understanding that work has kept Ben from his family a lot in the last decade.

“Well, I am your holidate. So, you have me.” Rey takes a step closer to him, so now they are chest to chest. Rey has to tilt her chin to look up into his eyes. 

Ben leans down slightly, his hand comes up to stroke her cheek. “Oh yeah? How do you feel about a trip to Chicago?” He asks as he leans in close enough so their noses brush.

“I can’t wait.” Rey sighs as she closes the distance between them. He tastes like black coffee and springtime. The last coherent thought Rey has, besides _Ben Ben Ben_ , is how she will have to thank her crazy and conniving best friend for this stupid holidate idea.

* * *

Ben’s tongue slides out to press between Rey’s two perfect lips and she graciously lets him in. He can’t get enough of her soft, warm mouth, he only barely notices that they are standing outside the ladies room of a crowded restaurant during Mother’s Day brunch. He has Rey pushed against the wall next to the door before someone clears their throat in request for the entangled couple to move. Ben’s hand moves up and down Rey’s sides, leaving trails of goosebumps where he touches her. Her hands are threaded through his curls. Her nails drag over his scalp in a way that rewards her with an unfiltered sound of pleasure coming from his mouth. It makes Rey smile into their kiss. Ben’s mouth trails to her chin, over her jaw and down her throat. Rey feels complete bliss, she has no idea how much time has gone by when Ben looks at her, his pupils fully dilated and his mouth plump from her kisses. 

He laughs and Rey feels butterflies everywhere. “We should probably get back.” Rey kisses him once more before pulling away, nodding. 

They walk back to the table hand-in-hand. Leia looks like the cat who got the cream. Rey looks at Ben and decides that he wears a similar expression. She smiles and wonders if her own face is as satisfied, she definitely feels flushed. And a certain part of her feels anything but satisfied. 

“Good.” Leia says when they both sit down again. 

They continue brunch for another thirty minutes, until plates are cleaned and Leia has taken a sneaky slice from Rose’s cake. She shares a piece with the pair and claims to be late for a meeting. When Rey begins to question Leia’s odd work schedule, Ben just shakes his head. Leia kisses Rey on the cheek and tells her she will see her soon. Rey blushes again and gives Leia a tight hug. She floats out the door like royalty, cake box in hand, and Rey admires her as she walks away.

“A true force of nature.” Rey laughs as Ben hands his card over to the server. 

“Glad to see not much has changed...it had been too long…” Rey hums in agreement and squeezes Ben’s hand. Ben stands from the table, Rey’s fingers still threaded through his.

“Shall we?’ He asks and Rey looks up at him. Ben beams down at her and Rey feels like she sees her entire future lock into place.

“We shall.” She agrees and they walk back out onto the streets of the city, holding tight onto one another. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if I feel inspired over thanksgiving, I may write a second chapter....


End file.
